


Bendy Grey Walls

by spicywaffles



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicywaffles/pseuds/spicywaffles
Summary: It's Friday. Mina and Jihyo both live in the west and take the train home from work. She works for her. Not a good premise under any circumstances, not an acceptable premise under Mina's various circumstances. But the carriage is scarcely filled.(Mainly just dialogue in this one because people talk in my brain at night and I need to put the lines somewhere.)





	Bendy Grey Walls

_On a train. Specifically in the connecting section between two carriages with the bendy grey walls. Mina stands against the bendy grey wall, she feels the little sharp jabs in the back of her scalp when strands of her hair get caught in the folds behind her when the train rounds a bend. She ignores them and instead focuses on managing her eye contact, intermittently looking away from Jihyo’s wide round eyes to gaze down the scarcely filled carriage. Those were very large eyes._

M: Don’t.  
J: Don’t?  
M: Don’t flirt with me.  
J: Excuse me?  
M: I said don’t flirt with me. I call you “Ma’am”, I salute you when you walk up the gangway every morning, you grade me and those grades determine the bonus I get every quarter, your first name has never left my lips. Do not. Flirt. With me.  
J: I didn’t peg you for the professional type.  
M: _(exhales a short ironic laugh)_ I have been _nothing_ but professional since I got posted. My life depends on this how dare you even-  
J: No don’t misunderstand, you are professional, I just don’t think you care much about _feeling_ professional. And I know you try not to acknowledge your feelings but I think this time you do care because you wouldn’t be on this train with me, much less tell me not to flirt with you, if you don’t actually want me to.  
M: _(pauses)_ I’m getting off the next stop. And when I see you on Monday, we'll both forget this conversation and I will have the Security Report for last month’s audits ready for your vetting, _Ma’am_.

_Mina begins to turn away. Jihyo lifts her hand and catches the corner of Mina’s denim jacket between two fingers. Mina stops mid-turn with little resistance._

J: Alright this isn’t about that professionalism horse shit. You’ll be posted out in another 5 months and I’m leaving in a year for Advance Course. This unit doesn’t mean anything to either of us. And no offence but you’re still not important enough to be doing any work that could be _threatened_ by professional _lapses_. So cut the crap and tell me why you won’t have coffee with me tomorrow. 

_Jihyo bends and tilts her head to level her eyes with Mina’s, that are now intently staring at the space between Jihyo’s shoes and the rest of the scarcely filled carriage. The train is rocking violently, but Mina has backed completely into the bendy grey wall, ignoring the health of her split-ends, and Jihyo has very strong, stable calf muscles._

M: I… am.. _very_ close to irreversibly fucked up. I scratch the skin behind my ears raw to smother anxiety attacks, almost every conversation I have with my mother descends into screaming madness, I drink vodka and coke from McDonald’s paper cups on the floor at 3am in the morning while my dog licks my fingers. _(she begins to get a little angrier)_ I am insecure with a god complex, I am lonely but too lazy to care about people, I am absolute shit.

_Jihyo holds on to the corner of that denim jacket between her fingers._

M: And… you? Well you are.. -god I can’t even say your name- you’re _you_. You’re fire when you yell at people in very neat and precise sentences to do things, you write excellent speeches, you love dogs and horses, you want to do vet studies some time in the future. You’re just perfect- _(she slows and looks back at the woman in front of her)_ and I _can’t_ do this.

J: You’re also too selfish to actually _really_ care about being good enough for someone you want. _(she braces herself)_ So why don’t you just tell me why you don’t want me enough.

M: I am broken. I’ve been broken for as long as I remember, I don’t know how to breathe. You’re a breath of fresh air but it doesn’t mean I know how to do this. I’m sorry I like you but I’m still out of love.

J: Stop… just shut up for once in your life. This isn’t some show.

_Jihyo traces her hand up the zipper of Mina’s jacket, curls her fingers around the fabric, and pulls her just an inch closer._

M: _(whispering, her warm breath tracing the base of J’s chin)_ I have an ulcer on my lip. I’ve bitten on it over and over again in the past two weeks. Every time I bite on it, it swells, and I bite on it again. This is one fucked up lip, Jihyo. 

J: I don’t care.

_Jihyo closes the distance and kisses her, pulling at Mina’s bottom lip, softly at first, then more confidently, bringing the tip of her tongue to trace the dry little lines. When she pulls away, Mina keeps her eyes closed for a second longer._

J: You taste like blood. 

M: Believe in omens?

J: Yeah stop dramatising yourself you narcissist. I’m gonna buy you some watermelon frost, and also aloe vera for the skin behind your ear.

M: Okay.


End file.
